This invention relates to torque sensors and, more particularly, to a torque detector for a motor for providing assisting torque to a vehicle steering shaft.
A method of detecting torque with a semiconductor strain gauge mounted on a steering main shaft has been contemplated. In this method, however, the output characteristics are subject to fluctuations with vibrations of the semiconductor strain gauge or in long use. Also, problems are found in the symmetricity of output characteristics with respect to the same torques exerted on the opposite sides.